


Splendid in Silk

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drawing, Gerudo clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Teaser pictures for a future chapter in my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.' Link and Ganondorf getting all dressed up in gerudo garb for the pleasure of the other. Imagine the reactions when Ganondorf sees Link in full silk skirts and Link sees Ganondorf's pierced nipples ;P (This scene is more suggestive then explicit, but I rated it the same as it's companion fanfic for continuity).





	1. Sapphire and Silks

So I finally did it; I stressed myself sick. It was inevitable, but lucky for you and happily for me that meant I had a reason to stay home and ignore school. While I didn’t have the brainpower left to write anything, I did have the coordination to draw so for the past few days I’ve just sat in bed with my pencil and pad of paper and drew this duo in between naps. I really, really wanted to draw frills so… this happened. This pair of pics are based on a scene that is far in our future, but again I REALLY wanted to draw frills, so here they are. I know this is not really the gerudo clothing we've seen cannonly so far, but I wanted to try something a bit different and I have to say I’m quite pleased with the outcome. Also, just a note: I minimally shaded these pics so that if I ever decide to color them, the shading wouldn’t hinder the process.

For a bit of background, these pics are based on a playful little scene where Link and Ganondorf decide to have a little fun and dress up separately in something they think will be... alluring to the other. Imagine the reactions when Ganondorf sees Link in full gerudo garb and Link sees Gan has pierced nipples (see ch. 2). *Chuckle* Oh I’m such an awful tease. So as not to spoil anything, that’s all I’m going to say on the topic, but I hope you like and please, PLEASE leave a comment.

P.S. This is a two chapter ‘collection.’ Sapphire and Silk’ is the Link drawing and ‘Scarlet and Silk’ is the Ganondorf drawing. Please don’t forget to check out ‘chapter 2.’

 

Link in Gerudo silks!

 

 


	2. Scarlet and Silk

Ganondorf in all his Gerudo glamour!


End file.
